


吸血鬼日记（小番外3）(Salvatore兄弟）

by River19



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River19/pseuds/River19
Summary: 两兄弟确定之后因为弟弟的新生活而闹矛盾的事。最后还是cs解决。第一人称预警 主受 时间线混乱完整版lofter@河心红
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore
Kudos: 3





	吸血鬼日记（小番外3）(Salvatore兄弟）

Damon's dairy,  
我没有我那个弟弟的神奇的习惯，写日记。我只是无聊，随便拿张纸记一下这些天发生的事。

Apr 20th  
这几天也发生不少事情。  
我没想到他那天回来质问我最近那个案子是不是我做的。  
是我做的。我承认。我就是那天看到他对Elena笑了一下，一个不高兴，就去喝了点血，和人不爽的时候吃东西不是一个道理吗？  
以往那些只不过是小小的游戏，捉弄一下我可爱的弟弟，不过这次我真有点生气了。  
我笑着反问他，那个女孩，和你进展如何？  
他呆了一下，估计是猜到了，但还是问哪个女孩。  
明知故问。和Kathe长得一样那个。  
我很直接。不想藏着掖着。  
他惊讶地说，没有，什么进展，我已经和你在一起了，不是吗？  
是吗？我没忍住冷笑了一下。说，你没必要管那么多，我的事我有分寸。  
估计是看到我不相信他的样子，他特别愤怒，抓住我的领子说，你的事？你有分寸？Damon你再说一遍！  
我扶着他的手，也不是很冷静，说，管好你自己和那个女人就行。  
他怒不可遏了，刚好在家，把我甩到墙上，压上我的嘴巴。  
那哪是亲吻，简直是撕咬。我也很生气，想推，但是他爆发的力气太大了，他又比我先变成吸血鬼，道行比我深，整个人把我箍在墙上。  
我嗅到嘴里的铁锈味也气了，想着推不开，于是就咬他。嘴里的血味更重了。  
不行，再这样下去即使我们都是吸血鬼也会失控的。  
我没想错，他的眼睛慢慢红了，整个人看起来都很诡异。片刻后他放开了我的嘴唇，舔去了我唇上的血。  
我一个机灵地想跑。就被脖子上一阵尖锐的刺痛弄懵了。  
他在干嘛。我看着他熟悉的脑袋和眉眼晕晕地想。血液的流失让我的大脑也不灵光了。我倒不是心疼我的血，就是有点难受。  
小兔崽子这么些年，就算意识到喜欢他哥了也没什么改变。蛮横、不讲理。  
他哥可太难了。  
吸血鬼对吸血的感觉就像做爱一样。  
我也没想到能一次把两个都体验一遍。不对，体验的不是我，是我那欠揍的弟弟，我仅仅是可怜的“被体验者”。  
他吸了一点血，看到我没力气反抗的样子，就动了其他的心思。  
我不是不知道。看他的眼神就一目了然了。  
只是很生气，很生气。我盘算着这次他要哄多久我才原谅他。  
就在他把我压在地上，粗鲁地扒掉我的裤子，然后丁点前戏都没有就像个野人一样想进来我里面的时候，我发誓我想一拳把这个自称我弟弟的混蛋头都打爆。  
我几十年没这么痛过了。那感觉，好像硬生生往身体最薄弱的地方插一把滚烫的刀子。整个人都要劈成两半了。  
我的下半身完全麻痹了，我是不是半身不遂了。我迷迷糊糊地想。  
不知道他为什么那么执着，他也疼得厉害，但是像感觉不到一样锲而不舍地狠命往里顶。每碾进来一寸就伴随一点身体撕裂的感觉，疼痛就不用说了，还很恐怖。然后就是一阵顺滑，有什么液体在帮助这场糟糕透顶的结合。  
又是血。  
我都闻到了血腥味，他不会闻不到，然后就更兴奋了，不管不顾地硬生生顶到了尽头，完完全全嵌到了我里面。  
F*k...我当时痛得眼泪都下来了。完全是生理泪水，我没有那么脆弱。  
太深了，那是一个很可怕的深度，这不仅仅是劈成两半了，这感觉像是要把我剖开来了。  
他想干嘛？看看我的身体构造吗？  
我一个吸血鬼，直面这种情况的时候头一次产生了“敬畏生命”的感觉。  
之后就不用我多说了。吸血鬼能快速愈合伤口，但是那个情况不允许它愈合，我只好体验一把不间断流血的滋味。  
而且不知道这个弟弟是不是有什么怪癖，兴奋起来就狠命压我的腿。  
要分那么开干嘛？不是都已经干得很顺利了吗？这导致我冒出一个“难道他想分尸”的想法。很无厘头，但是确确实实，腿也要断了。  
只是没想到我的腿居然真的能打开180°。  
完完全全把内脏摊在他面前的姿势。  
后来我就坦然了，即使他毫无技巧，乱顶一气，半点撞不到我的敏感点上，我也扒拉着他的肩膀，给他干了。  
我开始往好了想，还有点享受这种感觉，他现在也只属于我一个人。要是其他任何人，都不可能这么幸运。早就被我咬死了。  
......  
所以我干嘛要把这些都回忆一遍。  
我承认我特别生气，也有点难受。  
那种经历估计没有人愿意体验。亏得我是个吸血鬼，正常人早就晕死过去了。  
而我这个可怜的家伙，居然睁着眼睛完完整整体验了一遍。直到后来我已经对整个下体没有感知了。混蛋弟弟估计没有意识了吧，只是凭着本能还在来回冲撞。  
真的分尸一样。  
我可不可以在纸上翻个白眼。  
......  
而且吸血鬼的体力跟人真的不能比，真不知道这件事的乐趣在哪，狗弟弟跟几百年没做过一样一直干到天蒙蒙亮。  
事实上之前我们确定关系时刚做过。  
然后终于像是不行了，扒在我身上蹭了蹭我的唇角。我没什么意识了，感觉体内灌进一股滚烫的液体，浇在流着血的伤口上，把我刺激得一个机灵。  
但是我真的累了，就这样合上了眼睛。  
哪一次打架都没这么累过。  
......  
后来的事都理所当然了。我不用想都知道第二天我那个宝贝弟弟醒过来是什么表情。  
当然我是看不到的。我一直睡到下午才转醒。醒来的时候没看到他。屋里很干净，都被收拾了一遍。我也不例外。  
使用过度的地方倒是很干爽，伤口也早已愈合了，就是身上无比的酸痛。  
包括腿，腰，嘴巴，脖子...等等等等。好吧，全身酸痛。  
我试着想站起来。但是整条腿都没什么知觉。  
我的腿不是真的断了吧？  
我摆弄着我的腿，发现它们两个不自觉就往外张开。我拼命把它们合拢。又牵扯到那个地方一阵刺痛。  
我趴在床上愤恨地想，等小兔崽子回来我要把他怎么样怎么样。  
我晋升为一级吸血鬼残废，只是嘴上耍耍威风，知道不能真的把狗弟弟怎么样。  
但是嘴上威风就嘴上威风吧。动不了手骂一顿也好。  
我迷糊地扒着床想来想去，又睡着了。  
我是被一阵饥饿叫醒的。  
厚厚的窗帘拉着，房间里十分阴暗。我本应该很享受这种氛围，但是现在莫名焦躁。  
我应该进食了。我怀念起鲜血的味道，美味的红色流动着，每一缕都散发着幽香，当它们流入口中，全身都会泛起暖洋洋的舒适感。而不是现在浑身无力，只能趴在床上。  
这个时候，我听到一阵动静。回头一看，小混蛋回来了。  
我本应该忍着痛把他狠狠揍一顿，但是我不想承认我爬不起来。于是我整理了一下表情，挑起一个微笑，哟，还知道回来啊？  
他脸上没什么表情。乖乖递过来一大袋血。  
我应该一个劲儿跳起来抢过血袋，但是一想翻身就差点从床上摔下去。只得作罢。看着他走到床边，把血袋递到我手上，说了句，对不起。  
哪儿的话！我拍拍他的肩膀，斜着眼调笑说，这么见外？你哥是不是很紧？干得舒服吧？  
说完不等他回答就迫不及待开始饮血。这个味道有点不错，是人血？  
我晃了晃血袋问，医院来的？  
他总不可能破戒吧？只有可能是去了医院。  
他好像很难过，耷拉着脑袋，低落地应了一声，像个犯错的小孩子一样咬着嘴唇说，对不起，你想怎么样都可以，打我一顿、骂我一顿...  
我径自喝完了美味的血，砸吧着嘴，听着听着忍不住笑了一下。抬头看到他一脸受伤的望着我。  
拜托，受伤的是我好吧？怎么罪魁祸首一副可怜的样子。  
这么愧疚？倒也没什么。我眨眨眼，告诉你一个秘密。我伸手做喇叭状，对着他小声说，其实我昨天也很爽。  
他惊愕地看了我一眼。  
我笑着皱皱眉，这么看着我做什么？你不知道带血的、特别是撕裂的性爱是我的最爱吗？我一边说一边夸张地伸手比划了一下。  
他好像完全震惊了，说不出一句话。  
我俏皮地微笑着眨眨眼，扔了空荡荡的血袋，意犹未尽地舔舔唇说，感谢犒劳喽！看到他站那不动，暧昧地伸头问，还在怀念昨晚的感觉吧？我很轻易地张开腿，抛了个媚眼，来呀，哥哥欢迎你～小宝贝～  
他落荒而逃。  
我看着他的背影，笑容落了下来，撇撇嘴想，现在的小朋友一点也不经逗。  
扶着麻木的腿，我把它们两个不服帖的家伙重新合拢。  
........  
小兔崽子还知道慰劳一下残废哥哥。这个觉悟不错。虽然那傻不拉几的道歉很搞笑，但聊胜于无，最起码知道错了就行。  
我感叹了一下，世界上再也找不到比我更善良的哥哥了！出了这样的事情甚至没有打骂一下。  
好吧，我承认我好了之后可能会小小教训他一下，但不是现在。现在我得养伤。


End file.
